Even Angels Fall
by Grintgirl12
Summary: So, in retrospect, did she ever really break my heart? Or did she just teach it to love?


**A/N: This story is so different from what I started it out to be like. I just started writing, and the words just started flowing. I couldn't stop. It took like 35 minutes for me to write it. It's based off the song _Even Angels Fall_by Jessica Riddle. It's such an amazing song, and if you haven't heard it, then you need to go check it out. Like right now. You may recognize it from the movie, _10 Things I Hate About You. _And if you haven't seen the movie, then stop reading this, go watch it (it's on youtube), listen to that song, then come read this story and tell me how great this story is in a review. "You are amazingly self-assured, has anyone ever told you that?"** "**I tell myself that every day, actually."  
You'd know what I was talking about if you've seen the movie. On with the story. Jeez, this was quite long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song, any of the characters, the movie (Camp Rock or 10 Things I Hate About You), any of the actors that play these characters. Heck, I don't even own the computer I'm writing this on. Sad, isn't it? I do however own the fantasies I'm having of marring Nick Jonas! (No I don't).**

**  
**_You've found hope  
You've found faith,  
Found how fast she could take it away.  
Found true love,  
Lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are._

When I first met Tess Tyler, the furthest thought from my mind was that she was going to be the girl of my dreams. In fact, when I first met this girl, the only thought that crossed my mind was to get as far away from her a possible.

Then she surprised me. I talked to her and realized, even girls like Tess deserve chances. So I gave her a chance.

She was nothing I expected. She was this vibrant, beautiful, caring person. She made me laugh, made me forget that there was anything to cry about in the first place. She would challenge me. Made me think about everything I said, and she wouldn't pretend around me. She was . . . herself.

Most of all, she made me fall for her.

Then she did something that was so characteristically Tess, it nearly brought me to tears. She broke my heart.

A heart I never thought could truly love.

_She made it easy,  
Made it free,  
Made you hurt til you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops,  
Sometimes it flows,  
But baby that is how love goes._

So, in retrospect, did she ever really break my heart? Or did she just teach it to love?

Thinking back, my heart was a shattered, pathetic, useless organ that was being held together with band aids and Elmer's glue. That was until she came. She helped it heal.

But none of that matters anymore. Cause I'm back to the start. Back when I was living life barely above the surface.

You know when you go away for a vacation, and you stay in a swanky hotel where they give you everything you want and treat you like royalty. Then when it's time to leave, you almost feel sad about going home because life was so easy that way, but you know deep down that life like that is too good to be true. And you know that you must go home, because you miss your old life and all of its old routines.

Multiply all those feelings by 100, then you'll know how I feel.

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall._

I barely acknowledge that my cheeks are wet with tears, or that people are talking to me. Their words aren't coming through, they're not making any sense.

"...Tess did this to him..." Tess. That's all I can hear. Her name is like sweet pain to my ears. A new set of fresh tears come to my eyes.

"...Tess. That selfish bitch..." Anger. Red, hot, anger builds up in my chest, swelling like a terrible storm. No one calls Tess that. She's not a bitch. She's an angel. She made me feel, she achieved something that I've wanted for so long.

I didn't sign on for this. I didn't want this. I didn't ask for any of this. But then again, maybe this is exactly what I wanted.

"He really loved Tess, didn't he?" Those words reach me in my subdued consciousness. A smile forms on my lips. A smile that is so foreign, it almost feels illegal to be doing it. But once I start smiling, I can't stop. And smiling leads to laughing. Uncontrolled laughter spills out from my chapped lips.

_It's a secret no one tells;  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.  
It's no fairy tale;  
Take it from me,  
That's the way it's supposed to be._

"Why is he laughing?" That question seems to reverberate in the room. It's left unanswered as the people that care about me watch my mental breakdown.

I blink, and Tess's face appears there. Her laughing face, joining in with my laughter. A smile that seems to beautiful to be human on those lips. Then, white light. Every thing's coming into focus. I can see all those concerned faces. But I don't want to. I want to see Tess's face again. So I close my eyes, this time much tighter. So tight it almost hurts.

This time she's crying. I'm confused. Tess Tyler doesn't cry. She's never cried before. Not when we watched Titanic, not when her cat died. So why is she crying now?

"I'm . . . sorry." She croaks out, tears streaming down her angelic face. I reach out to comfort her, but all I feel is the air.

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
Even angels fall  
Even angels fall_

My eyes fly open. I'm laying on my back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Where am I?" My voice sounds so different to my own ears. It hurts to talk. It's been so long since I last talked.

"The hospital Nate. You passed out. Dammit, you scared me, man." It's Shane. He's sitting next to my bed, holding my shoulder firmly. His voice sounds scared. It also sounds like he's been crying.

"I'm fine." I said, pushing away his hand and sitting up.

"I'm so sorry this all happened to you. You didn't deserve this. If I ever see Tess again I swear I'll-"

"Tell her thank you for me." I finished for him. I know that's not what he was going to say, but I don't want to hear what he has to say. Because he needs to hear what I have to say.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

_You laugh, you cry, no one knows why  
Behold the thrill of it all...  
You're on the ride  
You might as well  
Open your eyes_

"Shane, you've always been my best friend. And you know what I went through. But I don't think you'd ever be able to understand the hurt I felt. No one could. No one but Tess." I paused there, letting the words sink in. Another smile breaks out on my face. This time it won't end the same way. This is a good smile.

"She taught me love. What it was like to love, and be loved in returned. She taught me how to use my heart. That is after she healed my heart. But I couldn't keep her forever. She wasn't meant to be locked away. It would've been selfish of me to keep her. So I let her fly away." Another silence, and I could tell Shane was just as confused as before.

"Someone once told me that even angels fall." I said, looking him in eye.

"What does that mean?" I smiled brightly at him.

"At first, I had no idea. That person told me to figure it out. Now I'm telling you." I took his hand, and realized how cold my skin was. "In time it'll all make sense." I promised.

Tess Tyler made me love. Whether I wanted to or not, it happened. And I'm so grateful for that.

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall._

* * *

December 23, 2013.

Nate Richards was announced dead at 3:45 in the morning.

It has been exactly a year since the death of his fiancee, pop princess, Tess Tyler, who died in a horrible car accident. After that event, Nate had fallen into a deep pit of depression. Someone say it was for the best that he passed, and can now be with the one he loves.

When asked about the tragic death of his close friend and fellow band member, Shane Gray commented; "Even angels fall."

**A/N: Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Couldn't care either way, you just really liked this song? Am annoyed that I ramble this much at 1:19 in the morning? Well, leave a review and tell me. My new motto is 'The only way to do a good NaTess story is lots of angst and drama.' Did you think I filled my quota?**

Peace.Love.Jonas.


End file.
